A Camping Trip
by MiDnIgHtHoUr77
Summary: BBRae one-shot. also some RobStar. just fluffy goodness. AU. What more can I say? 'They were on a camping trip. They became normal teenagers and they went camping.' rated T cause i'm paranoid


**I absolutely positively do not own Teen Titans in any way shape or form. Hope y'all like the story though. :)**

They were on a camping trip. They became normal teenagers and they went camping. None of them knew what had happened. The world hadn't been taken over by an evil mastermind. Nothing had even happened. Just one day the Teen Titans woke up and Beast Boy wasn't green. Starfire wasn't a Tamaranian. Raven wasn't a demoness. Cybord... well wasn't a cyborg. Robin of course was still Robin, but all of his friends had changed. Nothing had been stranger than that first day. Robin had walked out to find three normal-looking teenagers and somebody who looked like Raven on the couch. Raven's appearence was the least altered. Her purple hair black, purple eyes blue, and she was missing the red gem on her forehead.

"Uh... Hi Raven." The girl sitting next to her immediately seemed crestfallen when Robin didn't continue, but she didn't say anything herself yet.

"Wait... Cyborg?" Their leader peered closer at the rather large looking, dark skinned teenager.

"Boo Ya! Told you he'd recognize me first!" Cyborg, who wasn't really a cyborg anymore, did a sort of victory dance. Robin had recognized his teammate from when he went undercover at H.I.V.E. as Stone.

"Then you're Beast Boy?" The smaller boy jumped up and pumped his fist. Uncharacteristically not saying anything. Where green skin used to be there was now really tan, but still human colored, skin. Where dark green hair used to grow was light brown hair. His eyes had remained green and his ears and teeth pointy but less so. He no longer had fangs.

"And.. Starfire?" The used-to-be Tamaranian had traded in her orange skin for peach colored skin like Beast Boy. Her eyes had dulled down to a rather unusual hazel. Brown and green mashing together without actually mixing. Her fiery red hair had also lost a couple hues of vibrance. Abnormally shy she stood up and walked slowly over to her boyfriend.

"I do not look too... different?" She glanced up at him hesitantly. Robin had been reluctant enough to start their relationship. She didn't know how he would react to this change.

"You look beautiful Starfire." They shared a tender smile for only a moment before the couple was interrupted by Cyborg.

"Great. Starfire looks beautiful. Can we move on to something more important? Like maybe why I'm not hardware right now? Or maybe what the first thing we're going to do as normal teenagers?"

"_Are_ we normal?" Raven asked from her seat on the couch.

"I've tried morphing like a gazillion times. Nothing." Beast Boy spoke around his fingers in his mouth. He just couldn't get over the fact that he didn't have actual fangs anymore.

"And I cannot fly." Starfire jumped in the air a few times as if to demonstrate her point.

"I haven't been able to either." Robin looked around at his team.

"I think Cybord should run some tests to make sure, but... it looks like... it sounds like you guys are all normal, human teenagers." The living room was completely silent as this sunk in. For Raven and Beast Boy it was the chance to actually live a normal life. To figure out what they'd been missing out on. For Raven it was even more. It was a chance to express herself without blowing random things up. Cyborg could go back to the life he once knew. Back to not needing a battery. Back to needing sleep. Starfire still didn't know how to react to this news. She had been sad for leaving her home planet and now she would be an alien among her people. It was true that she had claimed Earth as her home, but they were still her people. What if they needed her?

"First things first. We need to see if the city is safe." Robin walked through his stunned team and to his computer to check on the city's safety.

"We're normal, and freaking out, and you want to check on the CITY?!" Beast Boy was obviously not happy with this decision. Raven flicked his forehead.

"We're the heroes of the city doofus. If we're NORMAL who's going to stop the other weirdoes with powers?"

"Oh." He rubbed his forehead as thought this over. "Forgot 'bout that." He smiled sheepishly over at his teammate as Raven rolled her eyes at him.

"So, how's Jump City looking?" Cyborg walked over to watch the computer screen over Robin's shoulder.

"Actually good. No crime. At all." Their leader hunched forward, furrowed his brow, and rested his head on his hands.

"Robin. This is a good thing. You know as well as I do that you can't be a hero if there's nothing to fight." Robin didn't move.

"Robin. I am now an Earth girl?" Again she seemed slightly tentative.

"It looks that way Star."

"Can we now go to the mall of shopping then? That is what teenage Earth girls do, yes?" Slowly she was regaining that excitement that usually made her start to float in the air.

"We can have secret identities now. The gir's got a point. We do need new clothes." Cyborg added.

"Yippee. Shopping." Came the monotone response from Raven.

"You know Raven you don't need to be so bland anymore. You can't blow things up." Beast Boy poked her in the shoulder to accentuate his words.

"Don't touch me." Starfire tilted her head to the side when nobody moved.

"Are we going to participate in the shopping?"

"Sure Star. Let's go shopping." He smiled as he said the words that no other boyfriend would ever say willingly and grabbed his girlfriend's hand leading her out the door. The rest of the team following behind. Beast Boy poking Raven the whole way trying, and failing, to get a reaction out of her.

* * *

"Tell me why we're doing this again?" Raven was slowly making her way down the rocky ravine behind her friends. Beast Boy kept offering to help her and she kept glaring at him.

"Because Starfire wanted to go camping and nobody could think of a good enough reason to not to, now would you please just let me help you? I can't even see the others anymore." Beast Boy impatiently waved his hands at her.

"I'm fine on my own." She looked down at the rock again for what seemed like the twentieth time.

"Rae. Just let me help you." After a week of walking around Jump City in normal clothes, looking like normal people, Starfire had began asking to do things that normal teenage friends did. Things like camping and hiking and going on 'adventures.' Raven in particular was having a particularly hard time making her way down the 'path' Starfire had chosen.

"I said that I'm fine Beast Boy! And don't call me Rae." Slowly she started to move towards the edge. They'd been outside nearly every day for three weeks. The city hadn't needed them, and Raven was getting a tan. Beast Boy couldn't help but appreciate the lack of cloak on his fellow teammate. She was actually pretty when she wasn't sending him off the tower and.. whoa! He shook his head and tried to figure out why in the world he had thought that. She backed away from the rock again oblivious to the boy's thoughts.

"Uh... Beast Boy?" He stopped his sigh of exasperation and looked at her. Over the last two weeks, it had taken her one more week of monotone, she'd been more and more open with her emotions. Nothing much, just a little more smiling. A little more anger when she was irritated. Even a joke or two, but now she sounded scared. For the first time since he'd known her she seemed scared. She hadn't even seemed scared when she had been the portal, or the key or whatever she had been to let Trigon on Earth.

"Yeah Raven?"

"If I fall... will you catch me?" Mentally she kicked herself for sounding so scared and timid. She could only imagine what Brave would be saying in her head right about now. When she had turned 'normal' all the characterizations in her mind of all her emotions had morphed together. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of them since. She just kept feeling things all at once. It was annoying. How did people deal with this?

"Of course Rae. I'll always catch you if you fall." He couldn't believe it. That was what she was afraid of? Falling? They'd faced down dozens of life-threatening challenges and this was what she was afraid of? She still looked nervous. Raven, of all people, looked nervous.

"Raven, it'll be fine. Just trust me." She looked down at him. This shouldn't be this hard. Thsi should be easy. It was just a boulder. She could do this. She'd done waaay more life-threatening things than this. She stepped forward onto the rock and lowered herself down. her foot stretching down so that she could stand without having to let go.

"You're fine. Just let yourself drop. You've only got like two inches to drop. You won't fall, and if you do I'll catch you. Trust me." Why did she have to be so short? Closing her eyes she let go. One second later she felt solid ground beneath her feet, one second after that she felt the loose dirt beneath her shift, and she felt herself sliding right into Beast Boy's waiting arms. His quite muscular.. no. She refused to think about him like that. Since when was he taller than her? She looked up at him. He gave her that goofy grin of his.

"Told you I'd catch you." She rolled her eyes and pushed herself out of his arms.

"C'mon. Let's catch up to the others."

* * *

"That was most fun!" After hiking all day they had only begun to look for a campsite as it was getting dark. Meaning they had to pitch their tents, make a fire, and cook dinner in complete darkness. Now they were finally just sitting around their campfire. Beast Boy was a little put off since someone had confused his tofu dogs and regular hot dogs resulting in a gagging Cyborg and Beast Boy. Robin just smiled at his girlfriend as Raven sat quietly. Without needing to control her emotions she had given up meditating. Besides it only annoyed her when she was interrupted. She had though kept her quiet and introverted nature as well as her slightly depressing look on life.

"Remember when..." Cyborg launched into a story of some sort, but Beast Boy wasn't paying attention. The used-to-be green changeling was watching the used-to-be sorceress. He couldn't get her out of his head. That moment when she looked up at him with complete trust in her eyes after he had caught her. That moment that he wished he could freeze frame, could rewind, and then play back over and over again. Holding her in his arms felt different than holding Terra. Holding Raven somehow just felt right. Why was he thinking like this? He didn't like Raven. Did he? He wasn't sure anymore. He thought he'd liked Terra, but what he was now feeling towards his teammate was something totally new. As if hearing his thoughts, Raven looked up and locked eyes with him. He was drowning in those eyes. He couldn't even hear Cyborg anymore. It was just him and her and suddenly he didn't want that campfire in between them.

"Yo BB!" Cyborg knocked his friend's chair over and knocked him out of his thoughts.

"Ow... what?" He whined from his seat on the ground and rubbed his head.

She would never admit it, but she actually thought that Beast Boy was kinda cute. Ok... scratch that kinda. She just thought that he was cute, and funny, and strong. Maybe not the smartest but she didn't care. She loved him anyways. Oh, Azarath. Had she really just thought all that? Did she love him? Was that really how she felt? Oh, she wished she could just meditate and ask Affection herself, but now she couldn't. Now she had all this self-doubt. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she get him out of her head? She'd been fine until he held her. Until he'd caught her. That one moment where he had already caught her, but was still holding on. That was the moment she kept replaying in her head. When she'd looked up at him and been met with that stupid grin of his.

"Hey Raven, we're going to turn in alright? You and Beast Boy watch the fire." It was Robin, and there he went, disappearing into his tent that he was sharing with Starfire. Cyborg was already asleep. She could hear him snoring.

"Stuck on fire duty, huh?" He said as he yawned gigantically.

"Looks like." Came the reply from across the fire in her usual monotone.

"Are we just going to sit here until it burns out in creepy silence, or are we going to talk?" She studied him for a moment. Had today's 'adventure' changed him the way it had changed her?

"Silence isn't creepy, but we can talk if you want." He grinned that stupid grin of his and walked over to her side of the fire.

"We got to talk quiet so we don't wake up the others. Can't talk quiet from across the fire." He explained as he plopped down into what used to be Robin's chair.

"If Cyborg's snoring doesn't wake them up I don't think any amount of us talking is going to."

"Did you just... make a joke?" She blinked in surprise. Had she? "You totally did! Dude, that was funny!" Beast Boy began to laugh just a little and Raven cracked a tiny smile.

"Hey.. you're actually kinda pretty when you smile." Immediately she turned away from him and reached behind her head to pull up a hood that wasn't there. Just as soon as he had said it he regretted it. Raven wasn't one for compliments.

"Oh hey, sorry if I made you uncomfortable with that Rae." Nervously he reached behind his head and messed up his hair while trying desperately to fix things.

"Ra-VEN. My name is Raven." She still wasn't looking at him. He wouldn't have known this, but she wasn't looking at him beacuse she wasn't sure what was on her face, and she didn't trust herself not to have what she had been thinking about written all over her face. How did people function like this?

"I know it is Rae." He was hoping to get her to look at him again. He'd never liked it when she'd pulled the hood of her cloak up to hide her face. In his opinion she was too beautiful to hide away from the world and hang on. Had he just called Raven beautiful in his head? What the hell was happening? Now she turned to look at him. She couldn't help it. She had to look at him just to glare at his annoyingness.

"I'm going to go to sleep now. Have fun with the fire. Try not to burn anything down." Gracefully she rose from her seat and walked to her tent.

"Goodnight Rae. Sweet dreams." He called to her retreating figure. She dind't respond to him wishing her sweet dreams. It wouldn't matter if he did or not.

* * *

"Raven. Raven! RAVEN!" He was shaking her, trying to get her to wake up. It had taken an hour, but the fire had finally burned down. He was about to zip himself in his sleeping bag when he'd heard Raven muttering in her sleep. He could hear her tossing and turning. At first he'd tried to wake her up from outside her tent seeing as how she would never let anybody into her room, who knew what would happen if he went into her tent without permission? But when ten minutes had passed and she was muttering louder and louder he sucked in a breath, gathered his courage, and went into her tent. She was halfway in and halfway out of her sleeping bag and sweating, but when he grabbed her shoulders to shake her she was cold. The thing that startled him most though was the look of fear on her face. This wasn't like when she was scared and trying to follow her friends through a ravine. This look was bordering pure terror, and so he endeavored to wake her up.

"Raven! Wake up! Come on, you gotta wake up Rae." He couldn't stand to see her scared like this. He shook her one last time, and her eyes fluttered open. Immediately she sat up and found herself face to face with none other than Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy. What are you doing here?" He was still holding her shoulders. He was also pretty sure that he was blushing from the lack of personal space. Their noses were three inches apart. Their lips only four inches.

"You..." He had to swallow to continue speaking. The strap of her tank top had slipped off of her shoulder, her hair was messed up, and her face wasn't masked in fake no emotion. She was painfully beautiful to him in that moment. "You were having a nightmare."

"So you decided to come into my tent and wake me up?" She knocked his hand off of her shoulders and scooted backwards in the little space that there was, desperate to put some space between them. She was painfully aware of how open her expression was then.

"Well you wouldn't wake up." He wished that he could hold her again, but he knew that he shouldn't. That he couldn't. He didn't know what she would think, and so he looked down at the ground. He was done denying how he felt towards the girl sitting in front of him. Little did he know that the girl sitting in front of him was grateful that he had looked away from her. He wasn't wearing a shirt and that was affecting her in ways that she wished it wasn't

"Well I'm up now. You can go back to sleep."

"Wait, do you wanna talk about it?" Hesitantly he looked up at her only to find her face colored red. She was blushing. "Why are you blushing?" He wondered aloud.

"No I don't want to talk about it, and I'm blushing because you're not properly dressed." Looking down he realized that he'd come over without putting his shirt back on. That would explain her pushing him away so hard and the blush. He decided to just drop the face that he was shirtless and move on to the thing that actually mattered.

"Maybe you should talk about it though."

"I don't want to. Go away." Sometimes he was amazed at how childishly stubborn she could be. He knew she needed to talk about it. Bottling everything up inside was never good and now she didn't have to. The only problem that he couldn't figure out how to solve was how to get her to open up. She was so far away... like she always was.

"Beast Boy. I told you to get OUT." He debated his idea in his head for only a moment before he gathered his courage, he seemed to have to keep doing that around Raven lately, and reached forward to swallow her in a hug. He was just happy that she couldn't blow him up anymore. His inner voice of reason had been very quick to point that out. At first she just sat there. He could feel her tense up, but she didn't say anything. She didn't yell at him to let her go. She didn't push him away like she had before. She just sat there. She had no idea how to react to this. Why would he hug her? Why wasn't she mad? Why was she loving this? Why did she feel better just sitting here being surrounded by him, him, him. His warmth, his musky smell, and his muscular arms. She was too tired to fight her feelings for him anymore.

"Raven, it's ok. You can trust me." He spoke quietly and tightened his grip on her trying to get some sort of reaction out of her. He wasn't sure what he expected her to do, but what she did certainly wasn't very high on his list of possibilites. Instead of yelling at him, or pushing him away, or punching him, or anything violent she relaxed into his arms. She nuzzled her face into his bare chest. She leaned into him. With a relieved smile she couldn't see he rubbed his thumb up and down slightly on a bit of bare skin on her back.

"What was your nightmare about?" He asked her quietly. The sooner she vented the sooner she would be better.

"Trigon." Came the muffled reply. Just that one word made him instinctively hold her tighter and closer to him as if just because she was closer to him she would somehow be safe from anything and everything.  
Why did this feel so good? She'd spent her whole life rejecting all human contact. All emotion. And now here she was getting a hug, from Beast Boy of all people, and she couldn't get enough of it. He was the single most annoying person she'd ever met.

"It's alright. We beat him. He's not coming back. You fulfilled the prophecy, and we beat him ok?" He tripped over his words and repeated himself in an effort to assure her that everything would be alright.

"I know. I was just remembering, very vividly I might add, the visions that Slade showed me." he leaned back slowly as she was talking, taking her with him, so that he was now laying on the ground with her halfway on top of him and halfway on the ground. She threw her arm across his chest. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Inside he had a warring battle of emtions raging on. There was protectiveness, anger at Slade for scaring Raven so much, happiness that they were so close, and also sympathy. That was when he realized she was crying. All other emotions besides his need to protect her from all that hurt her was thrown out the window. What the hell though? Raven was crying? Why was she crying? He got that she was scared and traumatized but he had never imagined, even in his wildest dreams, that Raven would ever cry in front of someone. Let alone on top of him, and then he remembered what Robin had told the team. Everybody except for Raven. A week or so after they'd all woken up normal he'd gathered them together when she was out buying books. Raven had just started showing some emotion here and there. He'd wanted to warn the team that since she had deprived herself of emotion for so long that when she finally allowed herself to feel she might just go overboard. Mostly he was worried that she would blow up with anger, since that was the one emotion they'd seen her express more than once, but he told them all not to worry if she blew up on them. She'd get her anger out and then she'd be fine. They were given directions to let her rage and then pretend like it hadn't really happened. This whole tear filled hug made a whole bunch more sense to Beast Boy now.

"Shhh... what visions did he show you?" He stroked her hair in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

"The city... the world in ruins. Everything destroyed. Every single person a statue. You guys too."

"It's ok Raven. We're not going anywhere."

"Beast Boy..."

"_I'm_ not going anywhere Rae." And then they both stopped thinking, analyzing, anything, and started enjoying just right where they were. In each others arms.

"Yo where's Beast Boy? He's not in his tent?" Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were all up. They'd started a fire and breakfast.

"Normally Raven's up by now. Star will you check in her tent?" Their leader asked his girlfriend.

"Of course I will Robin!" She said with way too much enthusiasm for whatever time in the morning it was with an empty stomach. Starfire walked over to her friend's tent and unzipped the cover for the built in window. Robin only looked up from his bacon when he heard her giggling.

"Find Raven, Star?" She now had the attention of the two other boys.

"Oh yes! And Beast Boy as well!" She whispered back. They stared back at her with blank face for a moment.

"No way!" They shouted in unison and climbed over each other in an attempt to get to Raven's tent before the other. Hurriedly and wisely she moved out of their way. She'd been caught in their path before when they'd made a mad dash for the remote.

"I totally called it! Pay up Robin!" Indignantly their leader searched around his pockets for the five bucks he now owed Cyborg. The scene that had caused all the commotion was one Beast Boy looking down happily at a sleeping Raven. He was still holding her and their legs were entwined. Other than that neither had really moved much in their sleep. For a change of pace though Beast Boy was up before Raven.

"Why are you giving your money to Cyborg?" Robin pulled Starfire over to his bacon so that he could explain the bet that he and Cyborg had made while Cyborg stayed next to Raven's tent and snapped pictures of the couple on his phone. Beast Boy, somehow, hadn't heard anything that had happened outside of her tent and miraculously it hadn't woken Raven up.

* * *

They were on a camping trip, and she was brushing her daughter's dark hair out after their swimming session. They had never regained their powers, but the evil people with powers had lost their the same way and at the same time so crime and fighting crime went back to everyday normal people. The city had never once needed them. It had taken some getting used to and they all still lived in the tower, but eventually they stopped listening to police scanners. They stopped being on guard all the time. The Teen Titans were no longer a crime fighting team.

"Mommy when can we go swimming again?" She smiled at the little girl in front of her. More like her father every single day. The poor girl had inherited her mother's looks and her father's personality. Nearly exactly on both accounts. The girl could never sit still.

"I don't know sweetie. We'll ask Daddy."

"Ask Daddy what?" He came up behind his his wife to loop his arms around her shoulders and rest his chin on the top of her head to better look at his daughter.

"When can we go swimming again?" She twisted around to see her father.

"Gee I don't know Willow." He gave her that goofy grin that he always gave his wife. His daughter tried to give him her puppy dog eyes since that always worked on him, but this time something different happened.

"Guess your powers are hereditary Beasty." She said as she sighed and held up a wriggling little black puppy dog. "At least she looks normal."

"Wonder if she has any of your powers Rae, and you know her teeth are kinda pointy and so are her ears."

"Yea I know.. just like her father." She looked up and smiled at her husband. It wasn't like they hadn't been completely caught off guard by this little twist. "How is she going to change back though?"

"Oh, it's easy Willow. You just have to think about being our little girl again. You have to focus really hard on how that feels." He coached his ten year old daughter. After a few minutes and several different random animals Raven had her daughter sitting on her lap again.

"Mommy! Daddy! I was a puppy! Did you see me?" Beast Boy laughed at his daughter. He was completely wrapped around her finger and he knew it. Just like her mother.

"Come on girls. Why don't you help me set up the tent?"

Fin

**Alright. What'd you think if you stuck it through to the end here? Long one-shot, am I right? Seriously though I LOVE LOVE LOVE reviews. Have a nice day! Hope you find a good one if you didn't like my story. :)**


End file.
